My Melody For You
by Hibisha
Summary: Sequel to "The Love Letter". Shindou invites Akane over to his house and now Akane faces one dilemma after another. Over enthusiastic friend, overly tensed boyfriend and an over active imagination-what's a girl to do?


Hibisha: Okay, so it's been a long time since I wrote a one shot.

TOBF: Really?

Hibisha: I guess. Don't really remember. Anyways, I just wanted to tell my readers how much I appreciate them being there to support me.

TOBF: Getting 'scenti' are we?

Hibisha: Yes. And that's S.C.E.N.T.I!

Bushy: I should have known you'd never let it go! I just don't like writing it like everyone else does. Senti-tsch.

Hibisha: *snickers* On with the fic?

* * *

**"My Melody For You"**

It was a very ordinary Sunday morning in Inazuma town. The weather was perfect-not too sunny but not too cloudy either. It was just perfect. The birds were chirping and a cool breeze made the grass, flowers and tress do a bit of a dance. In the Yamana household, Akane opened her lavender eyes and stretched, looking around her bedroom, feeling giddy.

Now, under normal conditions, having these many pictures of the same boy would be considered a crime and this hobby would be legally termed as stalking but the particular boy in question had been the one who had insisted she take his pictures. Shindou Takuto smiled at her from every picture, a moment of happiness frozen in time. Akane smiled to herself. Shindou-no, _Takuto _had asked her over to his house that day.

Swinging her legs off of her bed, she stared dreamily at her favourite picture of him. It was the one she had taken it during Raimon's match against Seidouzan. He had been calling out to Tenma and Akane had snapped a picture of him. The determination on his face was too good to pass up and even now, the picture itself sent chills down her spine. Suddenly, a thought struck Akane.

Although she knew everything about Takuto on the field, she had no idea what he was like when he wasn't on the field. True, in the past few days she had been learning quite a lot but a few dates with him did not seem to be enough to get to know him all that well. Before they had started dating, Akane had only known him through the world of soccer. He had never been all that close to her and then after shifting to America, she had a huge gap in her life concerning him.

Take his family for an example-she knew nothing about them. She did not know whether he had siblings or what his parents did or even looked like. She had heard rumours about him concerning how well off he was but then again, she had made up her mind never to pay heed to any rumours. A particular picture caught Akane's eyes and she blinked. Hastily turning away, she felt her bright mood darken slightly. Looking at the clock, she realized it was almost time for her to go. Getting up, she looked at herself in the mirror.

The lavender orbs staring back at her reflected her worry. Shaking her head, Akane moved towards her closet. After all, one simply didn't go to their boyfriend's house for the first time dressed in fluffy blue pyjamas.

* * *

"I'm so glad you came with me." Akane said, fiddling with a strap on her blouse. Seto Midori smiled at her friend, her red hair tied up in a ponytail. Akane was very grateful her friend had been around. Akane would have nearly had a meltdown had Midori not helped her. Akane, after going through her closet, had realized that nothing seemed appropriate. Thus, a teary phone call and a blessing in disguise later, Midori had transformed Akane from 'Plain' to 'Princess'. Akane was wearing a lavender blouse and a purple denim skirt-both from Midori's closet. Her chestnut coloured hair were straightened and a purple band held them back. She wore purple platform heels and to be quite honest, Akane had never felt prettier in her whole life. She pushed a lock of hair behind her left ear, her dangly earing sparkling. The entire outfit put together was quite expensive and Akane really did not know how she was going to make it up to her friend.

Midori waved away her thanks.

"Believe me," she said, "I'm just glad you two are finally getting together." _We already are together. _Akane thought but bit back her response. Akane wondered how Takuto was going to react once he saw her in this get up. It was quite different from what she usually wore.

"Wait till he gets a look at you." Midori said, "He's gonna flip! Btw, where's your purse?"

"Oh shoot!" Akane said, snapping her fingers, "I forgot it at home. My cell phone was in there." Midori smiled exasperatedly. Midori had graciously agreed to accompany her to Takuto's house and was going to drop her off-in other words, she was going to stick around till she made sure Akane was in the damn house just so she knew Akane's nerves hadn't failed her.

Akane was just about to respond when she suddenly stooped. They had arrived at Takuto's house and she gulped. One look at the mansion in front of her and she knew it wouldn't have even mattered if she had worn clothes straight off of the runway in Paris because it was probably normal in Takuto's household.

"Midori!" Akane half wailed, half whispered, "What am I going to do?" Midori seemed a bit surprised as well. Clearly getting a hold of herself faster that Akane did, she pushed her friend forward.

"It's okay," she said smoothly, "Just go in and be yourself!" _Be myself! Be myself! Be myself! _Akane chanted to herself. Just as she reached the front door, Akane began to hyperventilate. _Be myself? I don't even know my own name anymore! _She turned around and gave Midori a desperate look. Midori just showed her a thumbs-up and motioned her forward. She took a deep breath and with shaky hands, rang the doorbell. The door flew open.

A haggard looking Shindou Takuto glared at her. That's right-he _glared _at her.

"Where were you?" he demanded, "Do you know what time it is?" Akane blinked. Glancing at her wrist watch, she blanched. It was 3:30 pm. A good one hour later than when she was supposed to have been there. Getting the right outfit together had taken more time than she had anticipated. She opened her mouth to apologize, tears about to form in her eyes when two arms wrapped around her.

"Thank God," Takuto muttered, hugging the living daylights out of her, "I thought-I thought-" His sentence was left uncompleted. He pulled back and glared at her again.

"Why weren't you answering your phone?" he demanded. Akane felt like crying. Suddenly, everything seemed to be falling apart. The day didn't seem so sunny anymore. On the contrary, Akane had never witnessed a darker day in her life. Her entire image in front of his parents was gone. She stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry Takuto." she mumbled, "Your parents-"

"My parents? Screw my parents! Do you know how worried I was?" Her head snapped up. Now looking at him closely, she could tell he had been stressed out. "I thought you might have been sick or something! But then I tried calling you and you wouldn't pick up! When I tried your house, they said you had left an hour ago! Do you have any idea how completely freaked I was? You could have been in an accident or dead for all I knew!" _That's right, _Akane thought, watching Takuto rattle on and on, _I left my house to go to Midori's…. _Akane felt horrible. Tears escaped from her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Shin-sama!" she sobbed, "I just went over to Midori's and then I forgot my purse and my cell phone and then-" The rest of the words died in her mouth as Takuto ruffled her hair, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey," he said, his voice softer now, "I thought I told you to call me Takuto?" Akane couldn't help it-she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" she whimpered. Takuto shook his head.

"Don't ever do that again." he said, "Why'd you go over to Midori's anyways?" Akane blushed. No way was she going to tell him the truth.

"It was a little homework." she mumbled. Takuto sighed.

"Well, come on in." he said, smiling at her slightly, "I didn't invite you over just so I could make you cry on my front doorstep." Akane turned pink.

"Shin-sama, I-!"

"I thought I told you to call me Takuto? How many times will I have to say it? Takuto. Takuto. Takuto." Akane smiled.

"H-hai! Ta-Takuto-kun, I'm sorry for making you worry!"

"Idiot! Just don't ever do that again!" Akane entered Takuto's house and looked around. Suddenly, Akane felt her insecurities returning. This place was huge! It was bigger than both her and her neighbour's house put together! Takuto noticed her getting flustered and smiled.

"Just relax," he said, "My parents aren't home so you don't have to be so uptight okay?" Akane blushed.

"That's not it-" she began, before the impact of his words hit her with full force, "W-W-what do you mean your parents aren't home?" Takuto gave her a puzzled look.

"Well, they're out of town on a business trip." he said, shrugging, "Follow me." Akane followed him upstairs, getting more and more flustered with each step. She was not ready for this. Oh man, why hadn't Midori warned her? This was bad. Very bad!

"And this," Takuto announced, swinging open a door, "Is my room!" Akane could only stare at what he called a room but she called suite. It had everything! It was huge! It was-TAKUTO'S BEDROOM! Akane wondered what would happen if she politely excused herself and made a run for it. Nothing good most probably. Her legs became shaky, her entire body trembling.

"Hey!" Takuto said, "Are you coming down with a flu or something?" Akane shook her head. _Calm down, _she ordered herself, _you're gonna end up looking like a fool! _Taking a deep breath, Akane shyly walked in, mentally trying out different ways to turn Takuto down without further damaging her relationship with him.

"By the way Akane," Takuto said, looking at Akane from head to toe, "Where on earth did you manage to get that ensemble?" Akane began to sweat profusely.

"Well," she stammered, "Its just-its just-I-uh-I-"

"It looks pretty."

"Eh…?" Akane blinked. Not trusting herself to have heard right, she smiled politely and searched for a place to sit down. Takuto went and sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. The hints were clear: Come and sit down. Akane cautiously approached the couch and sat down, fidgeting as she did so. For a minute or two, they sat like that in complete silence-too bad it wasn't the peaceful kind of silence. Awkward as one can be, the two remained like that for a few more minutes.

Suddenly Takuto started laughing softly. Akane looked at him confused. Did he crack under the pressure or something?

"I'm sorry," Takuto apologized, still laughing, "It's just that, it's been so long since its been just the two of us." Akane sighed. That was so blatantly true, that it was sad. The trouble with living in a small town like theirs was that every time they had gone on dates, they would meet up with someone they knew and next thing you know, zero privacy. _Wait a minute, _Akane thought, her eyes widening, _did Takuto do all-all of this just so we could spend some time together? _She started giggling too. Suddenly, all the tension in the room evaporated. Akane glanced at Takuto from the corner of her eye. Takuto seemed really happy.

"Oh!" he said, startling her, "I almost forgot!" He turned so that he was facing her, his eyes dead serious. A slight blush crept upon his face. Akane's heart was hammering so hard in her chest, she was sure it's effect could be felt all the way to Pluto. This was it! Akane gulped and frantically thought about the one rejection she had selected, _I'm sorry but I can't do it with you. _Suddenly she realized how mean that sounded. Panicked, she began to think up of others.

"Akane, the thing is,-ah, the reason I called you into my room was..." Takuto's face now resembled a tomato, "Oh, this is so embarrassing! It's kind of my first time doing this. See, I-I-"

_Here it comes! I'm not ready yet!_

"I've composed a song for you!"

"I'm sorry I can't!" Akane yelled, "I-eh?" Akane blinked, looking confused. Takuto, on the other hand looked as if he had been shot.

"Oh it's alright!" he said quickly, going from tomato red to beetroot red, "You don't have to listen to it. I mean, of course you don't want to! What was I even thinking?" Akane felt her jaw drop open. Akane had always considered herself as lucky, but right now Akane could have sworn lady luck was screwing with her.

"Ah!" she said hurriedly, trying to cover up her mistake, "I meant, I can't have you wasting your time on me like that. That-that's all!" Takuto looked at her hopefully.

"So you'll listen to it?" he asked. She nodded, mentally planning to throw away all her romance books. Takuto smiled and walked over to his piano. Sitting down, he patted on the seat next to him. She came and plopped down, watching him crack his knuckles. Then he began to play. Akane's eyes widened with amazement as the melody carried her away from the room, away from earth and yet, not far away from Takuto.

She watched, dumbstruck, as Takuto played on, his fingers moving over the keys as if water over glass. As the final notes echoed around the room, Akane found herself wiping her eyes. Takuto looked at her shyly.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked. She nodded, words failing her. Takuto smiled. "Thank God! I thought you wouldn't like it."

"I loved it." Akane whispered, "It was enchanting. Takuto-san...I never knew you were so talented." He shook his head, looking slightly abashed.

"That tune-every time I play it, it reminds me of you. It's my melody for you Akane." Akane smiled at him. Next thing she knew, Takuto had close the distance between them. Akane felt a small pressure on her lips as he pressed his own soft ones against hers. Wrapping her arms around him, Akane shyly kissed him back. Takuto depend the kiss considerably and pulled her body closer to his.

The last thought Akane had before completely losing herself into his kiss was that it would be mighty awkward if anyone walked in one them.

* * *

"I'm glad you came over Akane." Takuto muttered, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I had a great time."

"I'm glad too." Akane whispered, snuggling close to him and under his arm. The two of them had their little snog session and were now enjoying a cute little movie while cuddling on the couch. Akane had a bag of popcorn on her lap. Takuto's arm around her tightened.

"I love you." Akane blushed before responding-

"I love you too."

* * *

Hibisha: Gaaaaahhh! Too much mush! Going into overdrive!

TOBF: Never took you to be so sappy. My melody for you? seriously?

Stryker: It's so long!

Hibisha: Just review! ;-;


End file.
